


D is for Dumbstruck

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, This tree is on FIIIIIRREEE, is very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Sometimes you just got to believe in yourself. Other times you just stand there wondering how the hell you managed it.





	D is for Dumbstruck

Faron Woods was on fire.

No really, that damn possessed ring set the Deku Tree on fire and if something isn't done soon the blaze will spread.

Unhindered by the smoke and embers it was decided that Volga and his troops would help control the blaze. 

As Volga made his way to the sacred tree he passed by a nearby keep. Judging by the commotion it seems there was only one troop left to defend it.

The Knight knew that the chances of that single troop surviving was pathetically low, but at the same time knew that there were more pressing matters at hand. He continued on to the Tree. 

Besides no war was without its casualties.

* * *

One stressful search later the blaze was finally put out. Having been of a magical origin once they found the Great Fairy it was put out promptly by a magical rainstorm.

Seeing how they had a small breather before the enemy army recollected themselves the Dragon Knight decided to check on the keep he had passed.

Expecting the place to have been overrun, the dragon was caught off guard by what he found.

Volga could not recall a time where he was _ever_ left speechless but finding that lone troop _still_ _standing_ and the keep free of monsters, he really had no idea of what to say.

“You should close your mouth there's still ash falling around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this happen in the game and I had to make it a thing. It's now a thing. Volga is very impressed.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
